pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Rocket (Pokémon Tales)/Original Team Rocket
Pokémon Tales: Ian Team Rocket debuted with Jessie in James in the first episode. After this, Team Rocket appeared running the illegal Game Corner, selling Pokémon. Their activity is fairly limited in the Kanto region. Cobalt, a higher up, pretends to be interested in Misty to steal the Pokémon of her gym. This plot fails when Ian and his friends intervene, but he merely retreats, not defeated. He returns in Mt. Moon, where Team Rocket excavates for fossils. When Ian challenges Giovanni at his gym and wins, Giovanni takes Ian into the back, where he reveals his armored mystery Pokémon. Giovanni offers Ian a place on the team, which he declines. Ian tries to escape, but he and his team are greatly injured in the process. Team Rocket's last appearance in this series is in the Sevii Islands, where they are trying to capture Moltres. Ian and his Charizard intervene, ruining their plot. Pokémon Tales: Elise Team Rocket first appeared in the form of Cassidy and Butch, trying to capture the Unown of the Ruins of Alph. After this, Proton attacks the Slowpoke Well, to obtain Slowpoke tails to sell. Their activity is underground after this, until Ian runs into Cobalt again at the Whirl Islands, disguised as Old Man Cob. It is revealed that Cobalt, in disguise, won the Pokémon League and became champion of Kanto. Cobalt warned Ian to not intervene. Team Rocket operates in the Whirl Islands, with Professor Namba creating Rage Crowns, increasing the power and rage of a Pokémon. They try to capture a Lugia, and they are stopped by Ian. They work to take over the Radio Tower of Goldenrod City. At the Lake of Rage, they experiment with radio waves that can force evolution and control other Pokémon. They are successful, and work to utilize in their attack of the Indigo Plateau. They infiltrate the command tower and Magnet Train, luring the gym leaders away. Giovanni reveals his position to the world, and almost succeeds in taking over the regions. He is arrested after that, and Cobalt is apprehended by Bruno. Notable Members Jessie & James Jessie and James are the first Team Rocket members to appear, attacking an exposition to capture Elise's Clefairy and Professor Oak's Dratini. Ian appears and defeats them easily, getting them arrested. They manage to escape, working under Cobalt at Mt. Moon. They appear again stealing the starter Pokémon of Johto, but are caught and arrested again. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Sandshrew * Vs. Marowak * Vs. Weezing Carr Carr is an arrogent yet powerful executive. He was placed in charge of the Rocket Game Corner, and had no problems holding the Pokémon in cages. He is over confident in his abilities, especially with his Cloyster. However, it should be noted that Carr was able to hold Ian off until Officer Jenny appeared. His second appearance is in the Viridian Gym, where he tries to prevent Ian's escape. Ian manages to trick him, and escape on his newly evolved Charizard. His final appearance to date is when he tried to capture Moltres for himself, to usurp Giovanni. Ian gets in his way, and he is overwhelmed by Charizard and Moltres. He hasn't appeared since. Pokémon Appearances *Vs. Cloyster *Vs. Rhydon *Vs. Moltres Cobalt Cobalt is the most prominent, and perhaps the most powerful, of the Team Rocket members. He is an original character of the series. He reports directly to Giovanni, and his opinion is valued by Giovanni. He reveals that, in the disguise as a character named Vance, he became the Kanto League Champion. He is the second in command of Team Rocket, only under Giovanni. Giovanni Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket, and Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. He has big dreams, and plans to take over, and control all Pokémon. He tries to recruit Ian into Team Rocket, even showing him his Ultimate Pokémon. Ian refuses, as he attacks Ian. He lets him go. He returns with the Gym Leader Tournament, battling Pryce in the tournament. After Team Rocket attacks, he reveals his status as leader of Team Rocket, using his controlled Mewtwo. He battles Ian, who manages to free Mewtwo, which stops Giovanni. Giovanni is arrested afterwards. Pokémon Current Former Appearances * Vs. Rhydon * Gym Leader Tournament 1 * Gym Leader Tournament 2 * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 * Vs. Clefairy Cassidy & Butch Cassidy and Butch appear as the primary Rocket agents in the Johto Region, replacing Jessie and James. They first attempted to capture the Unown at the Ruins of Alph. They are defeated and driven off. They appear again working for Professor Namba, working on capturing Lugia. They appear again to steal the Crystal Bells, but fail and are arrested. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Unown * Vs. Lugia 1 * Vs. Lugia 2 * Vs. Suicune Proton Proton is the first Rocket Executive that appears in Johto. He is in charge for rounding up Slowpoke tails, to make money for their operations. He specializes in explosives, all his Pokémon knowing Self-Destruct or similar moves. Conway became his main enemy, as his Poliwhirl had the ability Damp, which prevents explosions from occurring. Proton battles Gary and Conway when Team Rocket occupies Goldenrod City, once again falling to the ability Damp. He later leads the Rocket Grunts on the Magnet Train, to battle against the Gym Leaders. He seems to directly serve Cobalt, as he assisted him on the train, and later to escape from Bruno of the Elite Four. He is one of the few surviving members of the Giovanni era Team Rocket. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Koffing * Vs. Muk * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 * Vs. Silver 1 (flashback) Professor Namba Professor Namba is a lead scientist of Team Rocket. He is in charge of the Rage Crown, which taps into a Pokémon's rage to power them up. He is sent to the Whirl Islands to obtain Lugia, for them to control. Afterwards, he is given orders to report to the Lake of Rage. He returns at the Lake of Rage, him using his rage research to create a sound frequency to maximize the rage of a Pokémon. He is defeated and arrested. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Lugia 2 * Vs. Red Gyarados Petrel Petrel is one of the four Rocket Admins of Johto, and the second to appear. He is a master of disguise, and first appears disguised as the Radio Tower Director, taking it over. He is a powerful trainer, able to match Ian and Elise, but is eventually driven to retreat. He later plays a role in the invasion at the Indigo Plateau, controlling the media box and the command station for the Magnet Train and other features. He is attacked by Gary and Conway, and is pinned and buried in rocks. He is arrested. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Muk * Gym Leader Tournament 1 (in disguise) * Gym Leader Tournament 2 (in disguise) * Vs. Mewtwo 1 Archer Archer is one of the four Rocket Admins of Johto, and is the head of the Johto Division of Team Rocket. He leads the team at the Lake of Rage in their frequency research. He proved to be more than a match for Ian, able to hold him off before retreating. He appeared at the Indigo Plateau attack, commanding the Lugia from the Whirl Islands with a Rage Crown. He was to defeat Ian, but Pryce and Articuno intercepted them, driving them off to battle. It is revealed much later that the battle with Pryce went up into the Fennel Valley, and the two trainers were frozen by Regice into suspended animation. They were found much later by Ian and Brandon. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Red Gyarados * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Lickilicky (unconscious) Ariana Ariana is one of the four Rocket Admins of Johto, and the only female of them. She works under Archer at the Lake of Rage, being in charge of security, taking on any intruders. She formed a slight rivalry with Elise, who challenged her. In the invasion of the Indigo Plateau, Ariana led the Rocket Grunts in attacking the stadium. She battled Elise once again, but is definitively defeated, and is arrested. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Red Gyarados * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 Joe Joe is a character originating from The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve, being the main rival and enemy to Steve. He works directly under Dr. Zager, who sent him to retrieve the Ditto that escaped from them, that is capable of Transforming into the three legendary birds. Joe opposed Steve and Ian, who were fighting for the Legendary Birds but worked together to defeat Joe and save Ditto. Later, Joe returns with Dr. Zager, accessing a secret Team Rocket base to find out its secrets to appeal to Cobalt to join his new team. Joe uses Dr. Zager's new creation that allows his Pokémon to initiate an additional evolution (Mega evolution). He is eventually defeated. Pokémon Appearances * Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong * Oops, It's Just Steve Again Dr. Zager Dr. Zager is a scientist working for Team Rocket. He experimented on a Ditto to force it to transform into the Legendary Bird Pokémon. However, once the Ditto escaped, Dr. Zager sent Joe to retrieve it. Dr. Zager is currently the only named member not to revealed owning any Pokémon. Later, Dr. Zager returns with Joe, accessing a secret Team Rocket base to find out its secrets to appeal to Cobalt. Dr. Zager had created gems that are able to tap into a Pokémon's hidden power and initiate an additional evolution (Mega evolution). Appearances * Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong * Oops, It's Just Steve Again Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff Yvgeny was a Team Rocket sleeper agent, originating from a far off country (Unova). He was tasked to the Kanto Power Plant, and his objective was to capture the Legendary Zapdos should it ever return. He convinced Ian to help lure it back, and used his Golbat to confuse Zapdos and send it on a rampage. He was seemingly unaware that Team Rocket had been disbanded a year prior, and when Ian told him this, he agreed to go back to his home country. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Zapdos